47 Ways To Propose
by Star Crossing
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are living in the city that never sleeps, both finally finished with college, and pursuing their dreams together. When Kurt catches Blaine fantasizing about getting married, both of them secretly realize they're ready to take that next step, and turn to their closest friends for help on the best way to propose. But which one will end up popping the question?
1. These Are To Celebrate

So yeah...this came out of nowhere in the back of my head, and the inspiration has continued to grow as the summer has begun to progress. Plus, now that Season 3 is over, I need something to help even myself survive the long wait till season 4 along with everyone else!

Well, anyways, thanks for checking it out and enjoy the story!

* * *

**47 Ways To Propose**

**Part 1**

_**Wednesday**_

Blaine dug his hand into his jean pocket and rummaged out his keys. They jingled in his hand as he stuck the house key into the door handle's keyhole. It clicked, and he swung the heavy door open; he hummed to the beat from his earphones as he stepped inside. The door slammed behind him while he scuffed his heels against the wood floor and turned off his iPod. "I'm home!" he called. He waited, but there was no answer... "Honey? I'm home!" he said a bit louder.

A loud rustling came from the kitchen, causing Blaine to grin.

He followed the sound, stepping onto the black and white tiled floor, and spotting the source of the noise almost immediately. "Hi!"

The brunette leaning over the counter scrambled to hide the mysterious object he had been messing with. "No! Go away!"

Blaine's cheesy grin faltered. "Why?"

"It's not finished yet!"

"What isn't?"

"Just go away!"

Blaine grunted. "Fine." He reluctantly walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He glanced down at the coffee table and found the latest issue of Vogue lying open on it. He couldn't help but roll his eyes before leaning over and picking it up. He barely managed to flip through the pages before his boyfriend reappeared and sat down beside him. Blaine looked down at what he was holding and saw two small Margarita glasses, one in each of his hands, which looked to be filled with some type of red liquid.

"Surprise!" Kurt said, handing Blaine one of the glasses.

"What are these?"

"Well, they're my attempt at homemade Shirley Temple Margaritas."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh you know, just because."

"I don't believe you."

"And why not?"

"Because the only time I have ever seen you anywhere near alcohol is whenever we're either out with friends or celebrating something."

Kurt pursed his lips.

"So, what is it this time?"

Kurt didn't answer him.

"I won't drink it if you won't tell me," Blaine teased, leaning in closer.

Kurt unsuccessfully suppressed a large grin. "Okay! I'll tell you!" He set his glass down on the coffee table and turned to face Blaine directly. "Do you remember that audition I had last week?"

"Yeah." Blaine now recalled Kurt leaving the apartment early Friday afternoon, rushing out the door without even properly telling him goodbye, and not even giving him a little kiss before he left like he usually did.

"Well..." Kurt reached across his lap and took Blaine's glass from his hand, setting it down on the coffee table beside his before turning back around and taking both of Blaine's hands in his own.

"What happened?"

Kurt took a deep eager breath. "I got a call this morning, and they told me..." he gently squeezed Blaine's hands, "that I have a callback!"

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Kurt, that's amazing!"

Kurt let out a little squeal before throwing his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine's hands instinctively came up to rest on Kurt's back. "I take it you really blew them away, huh?"

Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine. "I don't know, I guess."

"Does Rachel know yet?"

"No! I wanted you to be the first person I told."

Blaine smiled. "So you waited for me to get home."

"Of course."

"So, when is your callback?"

"Sunday."

"Do you know what song you're going to sing for it?"

Kurt shrugged and laughed sheepishly.

"Actually, I kind of have everything planned out; I started prepping the moment after I got the call."

Blaine laughed. "You would."

"Hey! I got excited, okay?" Kurt reached over and playfully shoved Blaine in the shoulder.

"But I still don't understand why you want to celebrate a callback with alcoholic beverages."

"I know it's not that big of a deal really, but it is big step for me."

"What do you mean?"

"This is only my third audition; this callback is a really good sign."

Blaine frowned. "Kurt-"

"I know it doesn't guarantee anything for me, but it means I'm just that one step closer. These producers know who I am now, so that puts my foot just that much farther in the door. I don't expect to get the part this time. Heck, I've only been going at this for two months; Rachel said that you should give yourself two years at the longest before you can expect to finally make it. After that, well, that's when you should realize that either there's something you're not doing right or you really just aren't meant for Broadway."

"But of course that won't happen to you," Blaine said.

Kurt's lip twitched.

"And on that note," he continued, reaching over to pick up his Margarita glass, "this calls for a toast."

Kurt smiled and picked his own glass up, raising it in front of him.

"Cheers to baby steps."

"Baby steps," Kurt repeated as their glasses clinked together.

Both of them raised their glasses to their lips and took a sip.

Blaine pursed his lips and nodded his approval. "Absolutely perfect."

Kurt giggled. "Even after all these years your dapper side is still there."

Blaine shrugged. "What can I say? I like to be a gentleman."

"Act upon kindness, and thou shall be rewarded," Kurt said, taking another sip.

"What is that from?"

"I have no idea."

Blaine chuckled, happily sipping his drink. "You're adorable."

Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and laced their free hands together. "And you're excruciatingly handsome."

The two of them continued to sip away at their drinks and snuggle on the couch until both of their glasses were empty.

Kurt detached himself from Blaine's arm and stood up, picking up the glasses. "I'll be right back," he said before heading off to the kitchen.

"Those taste wonderful, honey," Blaine said, earning him a little smile from his boyfriend before he completely disappeared into the other room. Blaine eyed the doorway longingly as he waited patiently for his love to return.

There were so many things about Kurt that always made Blaine want to wrap him in his arms and never let go.

Whenever they had a special sit-at-home-and-cuddle-on-the couch-while-watching-classic-movie-musicals-all-night-long kind of date night, they were always in the same position: Blaine would have his arm draped over Kurt's shoulder, while the top of Kurt's head was nestled into the crook of Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled and hummed to himself as he heard the water running in the sink as Kurt rinsed out the glasses. Blaine had only been out of school for six whole months now; he had graduated back in mid-May from New York University with his Bachelor's degree and a high ranking at the top fifth of his class.

Kurt had graduated over a year ago, earning his degree from NYCDA- New York's Conservatory of Dramatic Arts- after he had received an urgent letter from them early in the summer after his senior year, practically pleading for him to apply. Before his boyfriend graduated and after he had left college, all Kurt ever seemed to do was either work his job at the Forever 21 just off of Times Square or help Blaine finish studying for his last school exams ever.

Either way, whatever they were doing, they were usually together, and nothing else really seemed to matter.

And that moment was when it finally hit Blaine, that this was it- this was the life the two of them had dreamed of living together for years; but even as they lived here, happier than Blaine could ever remember being, there was still something missing... and Blaine knew just what it was. Here he was, living with the man he loved more than anything else in the world, so, so happy. They had come so far from where they had started when they first met, but yet not far enough, Blaine thought.

He only managed to snap back to reality once his lover came back from the kitchen...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

So yeah, this first part is basically just meant to give the reader the idea of Kurt and Blaine's relationship at this point in their life.

Thanks for reading. More is to come very soon, so stay tuned everyone!

Reviews are very helpful and appreciated!


	2. Somebody Who Loves Me

**Part 2**

_**Friday**_

"Come on, Kurt, you do it every year!"

"Because _I _don't need a step ladder to do it!"

"Hey!"

Kurt giggled, hugging the star to his chest with one arm as he covered his mouth with his hand.

Blaine glared at him. "Really? _Again_ with teasing me about my height? God, and I thought _Cooper_ was bad!"

"Oh, I can be bad." Kurt winked suggestively.

"Not what I meant! And changing the subject isn't going to work."

"Honey, we've been over this: It's easier for me to do because I'm tall enough."

"So? We _have_ a step ladder we never use; why not use it?"

"Because-" Kurt grunted, "forget it, I'm done having this argument."

"Come on honey! Please?" Blaine smirked, his fingers reaching for Kurt's sides.

"No!" Kurt squeaked as he jumped away from his boyfriend, shooting him the nastiest glare he could muster. "And torturing me won't make me change my mind!"

"Well, then I guess it doesn't matter if I do this!" Blaine practically pounced on his boyfriend, causing the two of them to topple over onto the couch behind Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson-" was all Kurt could yell before he was pinned down into the couch cushions, Blaine's fingers at his sides. "Blaine! No- oh god- stop!" His hysterical fit of giggles made it impossible for him to speak proper English at the moment. Now he knew he was doomed; Blaine had been dating him long enough now to know where _all_ of his ticklish spots were. "Blaine- you are- oh god- stop! You're dead!"

Blaine stopped abruptly and pulled away enough to look at Kurt in the eye. "Now we both know that's not true."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, because you can't even imagine your life without me."

Kurt had to force back a smile. "Maybe now I can."

"Hey! You're mean!" Blaine pouted.

Kurt giggled. "But you love me."

"Right now I'm not so sure."

"Oh please, you know you can't resist me."

"How would you know?"

"Because you won't get off me."

"Mmm, maybe I like this position. You know, it's kinda..." he leaned down so his lips were right beside Kurt's ear, "hot." His head lowered even farther to Kurt's neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the luscious pale skin there.

A chilling sensation shot down Kurt's spine. He knew he was in for it now; Blaine never missed an opportunity to purposely sexually frustrate him. But then again, as long as it was with Blaine and only Blaine, Kurt didn't mind so much... or at all. "If you're trying to turn me on, it's not working," he lied, but he knew that if they stayed like this too long, the problem in his pants that was beginning to grow would become too painfully obvious and Blaine would know he was lying anyway. "Now get off me, please?"

Blaine sighed. "Well, I guess since you asked so nicely."

Kurt was finally freed, thankfully, and he sat up, flashing Blaine a cute little smile.

"What?"

"Come here."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just come here."

He rolled his eyes.

"Sit down with me, I want to talk about something."

Any silly ideas left Blaine's mind the moment he heard those words. "I...okay..." Slowly, hesitantly, he joined his boyfriend on the couch again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I've just been thinking lately... we haven't taken a visit back to Ohio in over a year-"

"Yeah?"

"And I haven't seen my folks since spring break."

"Uh-huh."

"And... I was hoping that maybe we could go down to visit them for Christmas or something."

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, that's in ten days!"

"I know, I know. I'm not saying we have to go; I just don't like being so distant from them. Like I was with you that one time. Do you remember that? My freshman year at the Conservatory? You and I hadn't talked in a few days, and I was wondering why you still hadn't called me-"

Blaine grinned. "And then you realized that it was still _your_ turn to call _me."_

Kurt smiled sheepishly. "I'd had a lot on my mind, okay? My point is, I don't want to lose my connection with them like I scarcely almost did with you."

"So, do you _want_ to go see your folks?"

"I don't know, I mean, yes, but... I just think it would be nice to visit them."

"Well, considering the airport here refuses to make it easy to buy plane tickets last minute, we should probably put that idea on hold for now. I think we should wait until the next holiday, like Martin Luther King weekend or Valentine's Day; then we can definitely go down there. I wouldn't mind going to visit your folks too... and mine if they're there."

Kurt nodded.

"And besides, we've already started decorating the tree. I wouldn't want to put it up and then not be there to open presents underneath it Christmas morning."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He leaned closer to Blaine. "I wouldn't mind spending Christmas this year alone with the man I love."

Blaine's eyebrows rose as his lip curled. "Alone?"

Kurt didn't answer. Without really thinking about it, he leaned in closer and connected Blaine's lips with his own.

It took a few seconds before Blaine processed what was happening, and then Kurt's lips were gone. He let out a small wanting whimper at the loss.

"Now, come on, let's get back to trimming." He stood up before Blaine could reply, and turned back to him. "Are you coming?"

Blaine's lips fell into a pout before he gave up and allowed himself to smile. "I don't know about you, but I'm kinda in the mood for a drink right now."

Kurt cocked his head. "Really?"

"Just a sudden craving, I guess."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't know; I was hoping maybe you could make some more of your infamous Margaritas."

Kurt pursed his lips into a small smile. "You liked them that much?"

"They were absolute perfection."

"Aw, don't be so flattering."

"Why not? I love seeing you smile like that, especially if I'm the one who caused it."

"You really want to make some right now? They take, like, fifteen minutes."

"It would satisfy my craving. Please?"

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Anything for you, hun." He gave Blaine a cute little wink. "I'll be back," he said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Blaine slowly stood up from the couch and walked over to the tree, admiring the work he and Kurt had done so far.

The entire bottom half of the tree was already completely covered in ceramic balls painted gold and cream, silver angels, candy canes of all the different colors, and a few photos of the two of them that Kurt had made into ornaments. The tree was probably not as matching and tidy as Kurt might like it to be, but it was _them_. It made Blaine think of everything he had been through since he first met Kurt seven years ago, all the good and bad times they went through together.

A moment passed, and Blaine heard the echo of Kurt using the blender in the kitchen.

Kurt had said it would take fifteen minutes...

Well, Blaine didn't want to keep decorating the tree without him, but...

He went back over to the couch to retrieve his bag, which he had tossed onto the couch absent-mindedly the moment he had come home. He dug his hand into the bag and pulled out his iPod, turning it on, and plugging the buds into his ears. He had to grin when he heard the opening intro to the song that began to play.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Blaine reached down into one of the boxes and pulled out another ornament.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

He looked down at it and smiled as he saw it was a small cream-colored angel he had given Kurt last year.

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Oh, come on, girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on, girl._

After a while, Blaine couldn't resist singing along to the lyrics.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Blaine didn't realize he was dancing along to the song until he felt his knee brush against the side of the couch.

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun, girl._

An image began to play in his head.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

He saw himself looking back at him in a full-body mirror. He was wearing a black tux.

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

He saw Kurt appear behind him, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder and smiling at him in the mirror.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

He was wearing a full white tux.

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

Blaine saw Kurt lean over and gently press his lips to his cheek.

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Blaine was leaning into the kiss with the largest grin on his face.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

The last words rang out in his head as the song ended, and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Blaine?"

Blaine stopped dead, frozen as his mind snapped back to reality. Slowly, he turned on his toes to face the source of his fantasy's interruption.

Kurt was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the white frame with a look of what seemed to be a combination of shock and confusion. "Honey... what are you doing?"

The entire apartment fell silent.

Blaine didn't move.

His boyfriend had just seen him dancing around the room singing about marriage.

They had never really talked about getting married. Sure, they had told each other many times that they wanted to "be each other's forever" or "spend the rest of their lives together," but tying the knot had never been a subject they had ever pressed upon.

"I-uh-I..." Blaine stuttered, "I was just...um...Was that- uh..." He felt Kurt's confused stare weighing down on him. "Oh my god!" he said before he sped out of sight, feeling absolutely mortified.

"Blaine!" Kurt called to him. He simply stood there, watching as his boyfriend darted out of the room, hearing their bedroom door slam, and that's when it hit him. Before he knew it, his feet had dragged him back into the kitchen and his arms had forced themselves into his messenger bag still lying on the counter. The next moment, he had his cell phone in front of him, dialing Rachel's number faster than his brain could process before he realized what was happening.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

So, I was really happy with the feedback I got from this story so far! I know it's been a while since I last updated, and I've had some readers asking me if I was continuing this story, but rest assured guys, _all_ of my in-progress stories are going to be continued until the end!

I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, considering I have two other series I'm working on along with this one, but I do promise that it will continue. I know I'm slow on updating sometimes, but you know, us authors have lives too!

I'm ranting again, so I'm going to close this now. Thanks for reading guys! I'm outta here! Peace!


	3. Stop In The Name Of Love

**Part 3**

**_Saturday_**

There was tension in the air, or at least, around Kurt's mind there was.

He stood there, leaning against the concrete wall, biting his lip, and checking his watch for the billionth time this morning. His foot was tapping lightly against the cement sidewalk. Impatience and anticipation were streaming through his blood a thousand miles a minute. His arms folded against his chest once more as his eyes scanned the busy street, in hopes of spotting his friend.

A few minutes passed of this same routine before Kurt's phone vibrated in his jacket pocket, causing him to huff, frustrated. He pulled it out and glared down at the small screen, finding a new text message under the name _Rachel_.

_I see you! *_

Kurt's face brightened; he had expected her to say she was running late, and apologize for it. His head snapped up to look around the crowds of passerby, and sure enough, he managed to spot a familiar burgundy coat approaching. He quickly pressed his fingers to his touch screen in a reply.

_I see you too, unless someone has stolen your coat since last week._

He watched her as she reached the crosswalk on the opposite side of the street before he felt his phone buzz again.

_Was that last week already? Wow, good Manhattan quality Starbucks really makes time fly. *_

Kurt laughed.

_You're cute._

Rachel glanced down at her phone, and Kurt saw her grin. She seemed to quickly type something back before she weaved her way through the sea of New Yorkers crossing the street.

_You're cuter. *_

Kurt glanced back up just in time to find his best friend standing in front of him, and he smiled. "Aw shucks."

"Now I must ask: Is there any specific reason why you wanted to meet me today? I mean, you sounded kinda anxious on the phone yesterday."

"I was anxious; I still _am_ anxious!"

"Shall we get coffee first?"

"Are you sure you want to put caffeine in my system when it's _already_ anxious?"

"...Sure?"

"I'm just saying I might end up getting _too_ hyped, and then you won't be able to understand a single word I'm saying."

Rachel giggled. "Like I said, you're cute."

"Hey, I'm being serious!"

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! I mean, I don't think so..."

"Okay, we don't have to get coffee right now, but you really look like you need to sit down and make yourself calm."

"I am calm!"

"Nope, not buying it," she said, grabbing his shoulders, turning him around, and pushing him inside the coffee shop. "Now spill!" she demanded the moment they sat down at an empty table.

"Okay, but I'm just going to warn you now, you'll freak out when I tell you."

"Tell me!"

"...It's about...Blaine..."

Rachel's eyes went wide. "What is it? Did something happen? Oh my god, you guys broke up, didn't you? Where is he right now? I'll go get Finn to kick his-"

"Rachel! Rachel! Slow down! We didn't break up, we're fine!"

Rachel shut up and her shoulder fell in relief. "Thank god." She sat up to lean over the table. "But what is it then?"

"...Look, I might be completely over-thinking this, so I'm not saying it's a definite-"

"Kurt!" Rachel said impatiently.

"Okay, okay! We were decorating our Christmas tree last night, and I went into the kitchen to make some margaritas."

"Uh-huh."

"Well...when I left, he started singing..." he cut off, dropping his eyes to stare at the table.

Rachel's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Which song?"

Slowly, Kurt's eyes rose up to meet hers. "_Marry You_."

Rachel gasped. "The one we sang at your dad's wedding?"

Kurt nodded, causing Rachel to gasp again with her hands flying up to cover her mouth. "Rachel, I think it's a sign."

"A sign for what?"

"He's ready."

Rachel gasped a third time and Kurt rolled his eyes. "You really think so? Oh my god, Kurt! This is perfect!"

"I guess-"

"I mean, you two already act like you're married anyway! Oh Kurt! Please tell me I get to be the maid of honor!"

"Rachel!"

"What?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here; he hasn't even proposed!"

"Well, he better hurry his dorky ass up then! It's already been a year since you told me about your whole 'Mr. Anderson' thing." It was at that moment when a sliver of realization struck her. "But wait, you _caught _him singing; if he proposed, the magic of the surprise would be ruined! You'll see it coming, Kurt!"

"I know. That's actually the real reason I called you."

Rachel eyed him, curiosity burning hot inside her.

Kurt leaned across the table- almost close enough he might kiss her. "I've been thinking about this for a while, and...I want to catch him completely off-guard-"

Realization hit Rachel like a ton of bricks.

"_I_ want to propose to _him_."

She let out a loud squeal, causing a few heads to turn and Kurt to shush her with a laugh. "Oh Kurt! This is perfect! He won't suspect a thing! Oh god, I can already see the look on his face, the tears in his eyes when he says yes and flings himself into your arms-"

"And we're getting ahead of ourselves again!"

"Sorry."

"I called you because I need your help."

"My h- wait, my help? With what?"

"How to propose! I don't know what I want to do!"

"This whole thing happened just last night, didn't it?"

"Well yeah-"

"Then you shouldn't worry if you can't think of anything today; especially if you haven't had your coffee yet this morning."

Kurt laughed. "Coffee can wait."

"_You_ can wait!"

"But I don't want to wait! I love Blaine, we've been together for almost seven years, I'm ready, and I really think he's ready, so why wait?"

"Kurt, listen to yourself. Look at what happened between Finn and I! We've only been solid again for about two years! I learned from the mistakes he and I made back in Ohio, trying to rush into a marriage because we thought it would last even though we weren't even out of high school! You were there, and you _saw_ where that got us!"

"...I-"

"Look, I know you and Blaine love each other, and I know you're more than ready for this big step, but-"

"Okay," Kurt cut her off.

"What?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right; a healthy everlasting marriage won't be one that was rushed into, and I want my first marriage to be my only."

Rachel flashed him a small smile.

"But I'd still really appreciate your help."

"No rushing though, right?"

"We might want to do it or else he'll end up proposing anyway, and what's the fun in that?" He winked at her. "Other than that, nope, no rush."

"Then I accept. Now let's get some good quality coffee in your system."

* * *

"You okay, Blaine? You seem upset or something."

Blaine snapped out of his trance to look up at Finn, who was leaning against the counter on the opposite end of the kitchen. "What?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh! Yeah, everything is fine!"

"Then can I ask exactly why you asked me to come over? You sounded really desperate on the phone this morning."

"Well... I need your help, Finn."

"With what?"

"...It's about your brother..."

Finn frowned. "Did he do something? Or did you guys get in a fight? Wait, you're not breaking up with him, are you?"

"No, no! Nothing like that! It's just..."

"What?"

"Well, Kurt and I have been together for a _long_ time, and I really love him; yesterday I realized that...well...I-"

"Just spit it out already, Blaine!"

"I want to ask him to marry me."

The room was encompassed in silence at Blaine's last word. Finn stared at him with a look of utter shock, which quickly transformed into one of pure joy. "No way! Finally!" He reached over and clapped Blaine on the shoulder in a congratulatory gesture. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, but here's the problem: I'm asking _Kurt Hummel_ to marry me!"

"Okay?"

"Well, it's Kurt! It needs to be special and it needs to be perfect. Finn, you're his brother; you should know what he'd like more than I do."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that-"

"Well, either way, I need you to help me figure out how I'm going to ask him."

Finn paused, allowing himself to process this before continuing. "Have you had any ideas yet?"

"I...no, I haven't really thought about it." Blaine's cheeks flushed a light pink. "To be honest, I can't really think about anything else right now except imagining the look on his face when he says yes- that is _if_ he says yes."

"He will," Finn said flatly.

Blaine allowed his lips to curve into a smile.

"So, why do you need _my_ help?"

"Because I'll probably screw it up if I don't have any help, and _you_ get close to Kurt without him suspecting a thing."

Finn frowned. "I don't know, Blaine."

"You don't want to help me?"

"No! I mean, of course I do, but..."

"_But_?"

"It seems risky. I mean, you want to surprise him, don't you?"

Blaine nodded.

"Then we have to be careful; Kurt's good at suspecting when something is up."

"Well, then we just need to be more sneaky I guess."

"I guess so."

"Now, 'any chance you have any ideas? I'm open to suggestions."

Finn brought a hand up to gently rub his forehead. "Not right now. I honestly have a headache; I didn't get a chance to eat today."

"Then let's talk about it over lunch?"

Finn's eyes lit up at the request, and he smiled. "Sure."

"Great."

* * *

End of chapter 3! Yeah, this one is a bit shorter, but the next one should be longer. Be prepared guys, proposal ideas start in the next chapter!

That's it for now. Back to my _Deleted Scenes _Fic I guess! But first I'm going to take a looooong needed nap.

Peace out y'all!


	4. I Have Nothing

**Part 4**

**_Saturday (Continued)_**

This morning certainly was a rather interesting and extremely confusing one.

Never had Blaine pictured himself sitting at a table across from his boyfriend's brother asking him for help in coining ideas for a befitting and flawless proposal to present to the love of his life.

He looked up from his plate to glance at Finn, who had just finished wolfing down his own meal and was wiping his hands. "Headache gone yet there, Finn?"

"Yep, definitely; thanks for lunch, dude," he replied, giving Blaine a thankful smile.

"No problem," Blaine said, reciprocating the smile.

Finn leaned forward to let both his arms cross and prop up to rest on the wooden table. "So...you were asking earlier about proposing to Kurt?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And you still want my help?"

"Dear god yes!" Blaine said, slumping forward with the side of his face buried in his hand as it rested on the table. "I don't know how I should ask him! It needs to fit Kurt perfectly."

"Okay, so you want me to just start throwing out ideas?"

"If it gives me a spark of inspiration, _yes_."

"Well, okay...um..." Finn's face screwed up thoughtfully as he allowed his brain to come up with anything. "You could always give him roses—"

"Really? Doesn't that sound a little too _cliché_?"

"Just hear me out, Blaine!"

"Okay, sorry."

Finn leaned closer and folded his hands together while Blaine tilted his head slightly to one side to show he was listening. "What if you gave him three roses, but all three of them had a special meaning; they'd all represent your life together: One for the past, one for the present, and one for the future."

Blaine nodded, beginning to like where this was going. "Okay..."

"The one that represents your future can have the ring tied to it!"

Yep, Blaine certainly did like this idea. He allowed his lip to curl into a large smile of approval. "That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," he said, causing Finn to smile back.

"Yeah, I can only imagine how surprised he would be the moment he spotted the ring; you know how Kurt is." Finn chuckled.

Now that Blaine thought about it, he really _could_ imagine it; the look on Kurt's face, the tears, the blush across his cheeks... "Okay, we've got an idea on _how_. Now _where_ would I pop the question?"

Finn's mouth twisted in a way that showed he was really looking _all_ the possibilities. "Central Park? Maybe... on the Bank Rock Bridge?"

The Bank Rock Bridge...

An imaginary scene began burning in the back of Blaine's mind.

_Kurt stood at the edge of the bridge, impatiently staring at his phone and scrolling through his texts. He looked anxious, if not just plain frustrated; he was waiting for someone._

_His phone buzzed._

_"Hi!" he answered, holding the phone to his ear. "Where are you?"_

Blaine could hear his own voice answer on the other line.

_"Sorry, I got stuck in traffic at Broadway."_

_"Broadway? Really, honey?"_

_"I was just observing, okay?" Blaine defended. "You're not the only one striving for Broadway you know!"_

_"Yes, I know," Kurt replied with a hint of giggling in his voice. "So, how far away are you?"_

_No answer._

_"Blaine? Honey?"_

_"Turn around."_

_Slowly, Kurt obeyed, twisting a full one-hundred-eighty degrees before he spotted the curly-haired man._

_Blaine waved at him with a rather goofy grin before he hit END on his phone and began making his way toward Kurt._

_Kurt's face broke into a radiant and loving smile as he stepped forward to meet Blaine halfway across the bridge. His arms came up to wrap around Blaine's neck, feeling so natural resting there._

_Blaine leaned over to press a gentle kiss to Kurt's rosy cheek as he wound his arms around the other man's waist._

_"Hi," Kurt said again, the giggling still obvious in the little stuttered breaths that passed his lips._

_"Hey beautiful."_

_"So, what exactly are you up to today, dear?" Kurt asked suspiciously. His arms fell from Blaine's shoulders to cross over his own chest._

_"What do you mean?" Blaine said playfully, unsuccessfully resisting the grin that forced itself on to his face._

_"Oh come on, Blaine! I know you asked me to meet you here for a reason. So what is it?" Kurt's eyebrows flew up in an anticipating stare. "And what is that behind your back?"_

_Well, it was now or never._

_Blaine pulled the yellow and white bouquet out for his boyfriend to see._

_Kurt's eyes lit up the brightest Blaine had seen them in a while. "Blaine!" he said, eagerly accepting the roses into his hands. "They're beautiful!"_

_"Those are actually the real reason why I was late."_

_"I still can't believe I ever heard you say you weren't good at romance!"_

_"Look at 'em."_

_Kurt looked away from the roses to catch his eyes. "What?"_

_"The three in the middle, the white ones."_

_"What about them? Besides the fact that they're absolutely flawless," Kurt giggled._

_"Here," Blaine gently took the bouquet between both of their hands and poked his hand inside the gaps between the stems into the center._

_"Blaine, there's thorns on them, you're gonna-"_

_"Just trust me," Blaine said with a small wink at the end. He managed to finally feel the tiny piece of silver tied against one of the stems with a small thread._

_Here goes nothing._

_Slowly, he wedged the three roses out one by one out of the bouquet and into his hand, clasping his fingers over the ring as he pulled the third one out so Kurt wouldn't see the jewelry right away._

_"Blaine, what is that?" his boyfriend asked, obviously painstakingly curious. "What's in your hand?"_

_When Blaine didn't answer him, Kurt shot him a look saying that he was fully aware something was up, and he wasn't going to stop asking until he found out._

_"Kurt, these three roses represent us."_

_Kurt's quirked an eyebrow in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. "Us? How so?"_

_"This one," Blaine answered as he held out the first one, "represents our past together. Back in high school, both of us always caught hell for trying to be ourselves, out of the closet; but when I met you, things changed so drastically. When I first met you, I never thought I'd eventually become the luckiest man in the world, the one who got stuck with you- you and only you." Blaine watched happily as the rosy red color spread across Kurt's cheeks as his smile widened at Blaine's words. "This one," he continued, bringing out the second rose, "represents the present- this moment right here, right now. Kurt, I could never ask for a better man to share everything in my life with, or a better partner to take on the world with. Right now, all I want is to be with you..." _

_Blaine paused for a long time before slowly pulled out the third rose with his hand still hiding the ring from Kurt's view. "This one represents our future, or at least, what I hope will get to be our future." He held it out to Kurt, who simply stared at it. "Take it."_

_Kurt didn't say anything, but he obliged and took the rose from Blaine's grasp, whilst the curly-haired man briefly took back the bouquet._

_A loud shocked gasp escaped Kurt's lips when the ring fell to dangle on the thread against the stem. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed with a hand flying up to cover his gaping mouth as he watched Blaine's knees bend underneath him until he was firmly knelt on the ground in front of Kurt's feet._

"Doesn't sound like too bad of an idea," Blaine said abruptly, snapping himself out of his fantasy. "But proposing out in the freezing cold on a bridge in the middle of winter doesn't sound like the best idea either."

"Well, you asked me to throw around ideas; that was idea number one."

"Okay, throw me idea number two then."

"You're not even going to consider the idea of the roses?"

"I've given Kurt roses plenty of times-"

"Exactly! He won't suspect anything different if you propose with them, and then you can really surprise him!"

"But this is _Kurt_ we're talking about! If I'm going to ask him to marry me- to spend the _rest of his life with me_- I need to do it in a way that is fresh and brand new."

"You gotta be so damn picky about it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Finn huffed in frustration. "If you don't want my help then don't ask me for it."

"I do need your help! That's why I asked you to give me ideas; typically _something_ perfect will come to my head at some point, it always does that way."

"Have you thought about what you want the ring to look like yet?"

Blaine paused. "No, why?"

"Maybe you can think of something based off what the ring looks like. If it's going to be all covered in diamonds, that's when you need to worry about making the proposal mind-blowing; but if it's simple, then the proposal can be as simple as you want it to be, but still unique at the same time."

"Huh," Blaine breathed, "that's kind of a cool way of looking at it." He leaned over to prop his elbow on the table and rest his cheek in his hand. "Kurt would want a more simplistic ring- one that's absolutely stunning, but still simple all the same. I know he wouldn't want _just_ a simple band, he'd definitely like a little bit of diamonds, but not to where they're covering the entire ring."

"Does this call for a little ring shopping? Or is that jumping the gun considering you only decided on this yesterday?"

"I think we can put worrying about the ring on hold, but we still know what we're looking for."

"Okay, simple. Gotcha... Wait! That's it!"

"What?" Blaine sat up.

"The proposal doesn't just start with the ring, it _is _the ring itself!"

"I don't believe I follow."

"Okay, say one morning you wake up before Kurt does, and you slip the ring on him before he wakes, and then just wait until he realizes he's wearing it!"

"Oh!" Blaine had to admit, Finn might not have the best common sense or romantic skills, but he sure had some decent ideas when it came to getting someone to marry you. "That's not a bad idea either!"

_Early morning sunlight blinded Blaine as his eyelids slowly fluttered open._

_He hummed sleepily and stretched his arms above him on the bed, until he felt a light weight gently pressing into his chest. He lifted his head to peer down, and a small smile spread on his lips at the sight._

_Kurt was snuggled into his side, still sound asleep; his left arm was draped across Blaine's torso and his right was cradling his head into the pillows._

_Slowly and gently so as to avoid waking his lover up, Blaine slid his hand underneath Kurt's and lifted it to his lips to press a butterfly-like kiss there._

_Kurt stirred and Blaine worried he may have disturbed his sleep, but he ended up only shifting an inch deeper into Blaine's embrace and let out a long sleepy sigh before he relaxed again, his eyes never opening._

_Relieved, Blaine knew if there was any right time to do what he had to, it was now before Kurt did actually wake up. He detached his right arm from where it was wrapped over Kurt's back; he rolled slightly so he could stretch his arm out to the side table at the edge of the bed and pull open the top drawer. His hand rummaged silently but quickly through stacks of papers and sticky notes (from Kurt's previous job at the office) until his fingers sensed a soft solid fabric. He grasped it and slowly slipped his hand out to close the drawer again, whilst attempting to avoid shifting his body so much. He flipped the small box open and watched as the small piece of jewelry inside it glistened in the sunlight coming in from the window. He pulled the metal out and set the box back down on the table._

_Blaine's heart began to race as he took Kurt's hand again. Slowly, he coasted Kurt's promise ring off of his fourth finger and replaced it with the diamond-ornamented band; it slid onto his appendage perfectly._

_Tears threatened to well in Blaine's eyes as he simply rested there, staring at his boyfriend's hand, admiring the sparkling stones in the way they enhanced the beauty of Kurt's pale fingers._

_A few minutes went by just like that before Blaine realized he didn't know what time it was._

_He leaned over to glance at his alarm clock._

_8:24_

_Coming to the conclusion that he may as well get up now, he unlatched himself from the angel beside him and began to pull away, but something came up around his waist and tugged him back down._

_"Noooo, don't leave me," Kurt said sluggishly._

_"Oh honey, I'm sorry I woke you!" Blaine said, turning on the bed to face Kurt._

_"S'okay... you're just so warm..."_

_Blaine couldn't resist how adorable Kurt was. He giggled._

_"Don't laugh at me."_

_"I'm not, I'm not! You're just... you're so cute when you wake up in the morning."_

_"Not my fault I'm irresistible."_

_"Maybe not," Blaine said, pressing feather light a kiss to Kurt's forehead._

_It was Kurt's turn to giggle._

_"There you go again, being too cute for your own good."_

_"Oh, stop."_

_"What? Is it wrong that I can't resist the man I love?"_

_"I love you, too," Kurt said, scooting over to bring his hand up to the back of Blaine's neck and kiss him softly._

_"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"_

_"Nope, never," Kurt teased._

_"Well, then I better start now."_

_"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"_

_"Well, I don't want to rush you darling, but we should probably leave here by ten o'clock."_

_"Mmmmm...Why?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eye with his palm before looking back up at Blaine curiously._

_"Because this morning I'm taking you out for a romantic breakfast and then a romantic walk through the park."_

_Kurt yawned. "What's the occasion?"_

_"Why does there always have to be an occasion? Why can't you and I just have a nice time without the stress of friends or family or work and just be together?"_

_Kurt pursed his lips before replying with a shrug. "Okay, you're right. I wouldn't mind going out and taking a peaceful stroll around the city; it sounds rather inviting after every audition I've had these past few weeks."_

_"Give it time, honey, it will happen."_

_"I know."_

_Blaine leaned over and smacked a loud kiss against Kurt's cheek, causing Kurt to giggle again and then pout when Blaine began to slip off the bed. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower. Care to join me?"_

_A gentle blush swept across Kurt's face. "I'd love to; just let me pick out my clothes real fast."_

_"M'kay. I'm gonna grab some stuff from the living room."_

_"What kind of stuff?"_

_"Oh you know, stuff for you."_

_"Oooh!" Kurt giggled._

_"Be right back."_

_"Okay."_

_Blaine quickly dashed out into the living room, opened the coat closet beside the front door, and began scrambling through the coats to find the bouquet of flowers he had hid on the back bottom shelf the night before._

_In the meantime, Kurt was fishing through the dress across from the bed, trying to pick out the perfect outfit for the day._

_As his hands roamed through the middle drawer, he felt the piece of metal lightly digging into his middle finger._

_He didn't think much about it since he was used to the promise ring Blaine had given him years ago feeling that way all the time. He brought his left hand up to rub his eye again, and then he held it out in front of him to check that there wasn't anything disgusting stuck in his eye._

_That's when he finally noticed the back of his ring._

_He gazed at it for a second, not sure if he was still just that exhausted or if he was hallucinating._

_There was something off about his ring. It was shinier than it usually was... and the band was... smaller?_

_And that's when the realization hit him harder than the force of a hundred-mile-per-hour wind._

_He stared at it with wide eyes, seeing it, but refusing to believe it._

_It seemed to happen in slow motion, flipping his hand, telling himself that he was wrong, that his vision was just still blurry from waking up only a few minutes ago._

_Nope, he was right._

_"Blaine!"_

"So what do you think?" Blaine heard Finn ask as the image in his head faded.

"I like it."

Finn beamed. "Seems like I'm pretty good at this stuff, eh?"

"Yeah..." Blaine said, his voice drifting.

Finn's smile faltered. "What?"

"There's just something about it that isn't... well, _right_. It's not that it's a bad idea; it just doesn't seem to fit Kurt the way it has to. I mean, imagine waking up one morning, and BAM! There's an engagement ring on your finger! He might get the idea that he actually got drunk the night before and we got engaged while he was wasted or something. You've seen 'What Happens In Vegas!' You know what I'm talking about!"

"Like I said, you shouldn't be so damn picky."

"Sorry," Blaine replied, smiling apologetically at his friend.

Finn shifted in his seat. "Look, I better get home; Rachel might get suspicious if she notices I've been out for too long, and you know how bad she would be at keeping secrets from Kurt."

"Right, okay."

He slowly stood up, eliciting an awkward pause between the two of them. "Um... thanks again for lunch dude."

"No problem."

"Okay, see ya later."

"Yeah, later."

And then Finn walked out, leaving a frustrated and stuck Blaine to his thoughts.

* * *

Heeeeeeeeeyyyyy y'all! This chapter was kinda long for what I typically write, but it definitely won't be the longest chapter, trust me.

Many, many, _many_ more proposal ideas to come! Especially now that I know who I'm going to have propose! Who will it be? You'll just have to find out near the end of the story. ;)

That's all for now! Peace out!


End file.
